1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument, and in particular, to an irrigation/aspiration handpiece.
2. Problems in the Art
Some surgical procedures require simultaneous irrigation and aspiration at the surgical site. One method of accomplishing this would be to operate separate aspiration and irrigation tools at the site. This is especially problematic for small or delicate surgery, for example, in microsurgery.
Combination irrigation/aspiration handpieces have therefore been developed. One useful handpiece is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,957 by inventors Rodger W. Williams and Charles W. Atwood, which is incorporated by reference herein. That patent discloses a handpiece having a hollow interior section used for an irrigation fluid reservoir, and an aspiration cannula extending from an aspiration connection all the way to the end of the surgical tip, through the irrigation fluid reservoir. A second cannula surrounding the aspiration cannula communicates with the fluid reservoir and directs irrigation fluid to the surgical site. A handpiece of this type requires that the irrigation and aspiration cannulas, being of two separate pieces, be secured to one another. Additionally, handpieces of this type are conventional in that irrigation ports from the irrigation cannula are disposed at opposite sides towards the distal end of the irrigation cannula with the position of the aspiration port of the aspiration cannula extending forward of the irrigation ports and being intermediate between the position of the irrigation ports.
There is also a need for a secure and sealing connection so that there is no inter-mixing of the irrigation fluids with the aspiration lines and materials. It is therefore critical that connecting conduits between the irrigation/aspiration sources and the handpiece are secure, reliable, and not subject to deterioration or break down because of strain or loosening.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to present an irrigation/aspiration handpiece which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation/aspiration handpiece which is accurate, reliable, and simultaneously provides irrigation and aspiration to a surgical site.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation/aspiration handpiece which does not have exposed, interrupted joints or connecting pieces, and which does not have any edges which are likely to catch or cause tears at the surgical site.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation/aspiration handpiece which has a surgical tip which has smooth, unitary, uninterrupted surfaces.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation/aspiration handpiece which has improved irrigation properties without affecting aspiration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation/aspiration handpiece which provides minimal strain on conduits between irrigation and aspiration sources and the handpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation and aspiration handpiece which is efficient, economical, and durable in construction, maintenance and use.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.